Mine, Now
by Carapheonix
Summary: Ever since the 3rd tournament started, Rei and Bryan have been acting strangely. Is it nothing? Or is it dangerous?
1. Intro

Summary: Ever since the 3rd tournament started, Rei and Bryan have been acting strangely. Is it nothing? Or is it dangerous?

* * *

**Mine, Now  
Intro**

Rei sighed, he had watched as the Blitzkrieg Boys walked past them, Kai nodding a greeting to him, which he had returned. The others had merely looked at him in interest and slight respect.

Rei shivered, the look in Bryan's eyes though...

"Rei?"

His head snapped up as he saw that Lee had been talking to him the whole time.

"Uh... sorry what?"

Lee sighed and shook his head. "I was just telling you to make sure that Kevin and Mariah aren't near each other on the bus."

Rei nodded, that he was used to, besides Mariah would more than likely sit near him; she'd been pleading with him to take a look at her blade.

His eyes grew distant again, and though Lee was worried, he didn't say anything. In fact, he was quite surprised when Mariah and the others sat a little further up front to give him privacy.

Was it that obvious?

_**----Scene Change----**_

Kai sighed, he was on the way to the stadium, apparently there was an Opening Ceremony that the 'BladeBreakers' and the 'Demolition Boys' needed to be there for.

He hated these things, that'd mean they'd be stuck with someone and have to do some stupid opener; thankfully they only needed to be there for their part.

Tala looked over at him, and smirked at the bored, yet resigned look on his face. It was almost amusing.

Neither noticed the fact that Spencer and Bryan were looking at them with confusion, they nearly looked like friends again.

They finally got to the Stadium about 20 minutes later, the only team that was there was the White Tiger X team, minus Mariah and Gary. So apparently, they'd have to split the opener with Rei.

By the time Mr. Dickenson was free enough to come up to them, they had settled themselves into almost comfortable silence.

"Hello boys!" He called cheerfully, and was met with a few raised eyebrows & nods.

"Hey Mr. D!" Rei said, trying to sound as if everything was normal. "So what's the deal?"

Stanly smiled, obviously seeing through the façade like he always did. "Well young Rei, it seems we have a problem, the stage is not completely finished and the microphones are still being tweaked, so only three people will go on."

Rei nodded, pushing off from where he was leaning on the wall. "One of them would be me right?"

He was answered with a simple nod. "And two others..." He looked over Lee and Kevin, who both looked utterly exhausted. "From the Blitzkrieg Boys Team." He finished.

His statement brought all the heads snapping in his direction, everyone was now fully alert, well except for Kai, who really didn't care one way or the other as long as it wasn't Tyson.

"You mean you trust us, old man?" Bryan said sarcastically. "Wouldn't want us to hurt poor Rei now would you?"

"Exactly."

That caused his eyebrow to rise.

"Rei can take care of himself that much I can assure you boys. Besides, wouldn't it be best to start off this new tournament with old and new friendships?"

Kai shook his head, "Whatever. I'm in, who else?" He asked, looking around at the team, Tala was just about to volunteer when Mr. Dickenson stepped in.

"Actually, I was hoping it could be: Rei, Kai and Bryan."

They all gave him a look... which apparently didn't work on him. Nodding they stood, one day... one day to prepare and everything would hit the fan.

Joy.

* * *

Well?

**_The Dark Huntress Cara_**


	2. Rule of the Trade

Disclaimer: No own. Forgot last chapter but here it is. Last one for whole story.

Summary: Ever since the 3rd tournament started, Rei and Bryan have been acting strangely. Is it nothing? Or is it dangerous?

**_Reviews:_**

_**Rejiita-**_ Lol thanks 'Jiita... can I call you that? Anywayz... I have a c2 with the pairings if you want to help me out and let me know of the good ones!

_**Star-Serious-Laser-**_ Lol like the letter 'o' don't you? Well here ya go. This chapters dedicated to you.. because I wasn't really going to write it...

_**blueangel1888888-**_ Lol you have NO idea!

_**crazy nek0-JIN-**_ That's why I write like that makes people go: Hmm... lol he already did, re-read the last chapter... but I'll reiterate in this chapter too I suppose... Hmm... what scenarios... does it involve Bryan, Rei, and a bench? ::Evil grin:: I may just use that... Hmm...

* * *

**_Mine, Now.  
Rules of the Trade_**

"You can't be serious Mr. Dickenson!" Lee was saying, and even though Rei only barely noted this, he knew he was upset. Watching the backs of the retreating Blitzkrieg Boys he could tell they weren't all too happy with it either, but they would go along with it. They weren't ones to complain.

"You boys are in no condition, and besides, Kai will be there. It will also help assure everyone if Bryan and Rei are seen together. People will know there won't be another tournament like the last Russian one."

"Still that-"

"Enough Lee, all the shouting will give me headache." He whispered, rubbing his temple with a hand, the other crossed over his waist.

"It's done Mr. Dickenson. Lets go, we have to get home and rest, training will be postponed for a few days."

"But Rei-" Kevin started, but was swiftly stopped by a melancholy look from him.

"Kev... Don't do this now." He whispered. "Not now."

Without even waiting to see if they would follow, he bowed respectfully to Mr. Dickenson and left down the opposite hall. He had a feeling he wouldn't get much sleep that night.

_---Scene Change---_

The Blitzkrieg Boys didn't speak until they were back in their rooms.

"You really think this is a good idea Kai?" Tala was leaning against a wall, just like Kai and himself, while Spencer was sitting at the table.

"Not really, but the old man made it clear that this could restore his faith and respect in this team. I have a feeling that this was just a probation invitation. If we play nice, we may get more."

At that Tala looked over at him and he sighed getting the message loud and clear.

"Aye, fine I won't mess with him. I wouldn't have anyway, I don't like leftovers. But I do want a rematch."

"Wait until after the tournament, or at least out of the watchful eyes of the BBA, and even then, don't use Stroblitz. If even one hair on his head is out of place we'll be kicked so far so fast that not even Boris would've seen us."

At the mention of the name, the former Demolition team shivered, they weren't convinced that he would be out of their lives just like that.

Looking up at the clock Tala called their attention. "It's late, we should get some sleep for tomorrow. I'll be staying here, and so will Spencer, we'll train while you're gone." Then shooting another hard look at Bryan he continued. "No foul play. I mean it."

_---Scene Change---_

Sighing Kai shook his head and opened his window.

"Out of all the teammates that I had to have liked, it had to be you. Hn... Guess I'll have to face you, eh, brother?"

He whispered to the sky, his clouded crimson eyes never straying from a solitary star.

'_If I have to fight you, make sure you fight Tyson first. Because I know how much you want to.'_

_---Scene Change---_

Tala was in the park, not at all too comfortable with being here and here meaning the tournament.

_'It shouldn't be this simple... what are you up to old man. Why now of all times?'_

* * *

My chapters are going to be short a lot lately, don't complain it's annoying to have to explain the same thing over and over.

**_IMPORTANT INFORMATION BELOW PLEASE READ!!!!_**

Now that I have your attention:

-I need people to send me detailed synopses of the episodes so far. I will be running this along with the show and therefore I will need to know because I forgot most of them and the ones I do remember are fuzzy at best.

Aka if you want this to be updated then send me the synopses so that I know what the hell is/was going on.

-I'm going to be running a poll.

Tala will be with:  
Kenny-  
Daichi-  
Lee-

Kai will be with:  
Lee-  
Tyson-  
Hiro-

-This is a Bry/Rei and the naughty version will be posted on AFF. I'll have the link in my profile at some point before Feb.

If I think of anything else I'll let you know, though don't expect anything 'naughty' before the 10th chapter.

Okay then, let the voting commence, just so you know, those are the only ones on the poll, and unless I get 5 votes for a person it won't be added.

**_The Dark Huntress Cara_**


	3. Bite Me

**_Summary:_** Ever since the 3rd tournament started, Rei and Bryan have been acting strangely. Is it nothing? Or is it dangerous?

**_Reviews:_**

_**Blunightrunner:**_ Kai was talking to Rei, though Rei wasn't really there... xD! Hey that's not nice! Daichi isn't a monkey! Lol, though I can see where you get the resemblance. But Read: "_Accidents Or Not_" By: Devlinn Rekio-Sama. Then tell me what you think!

**_Hikaru-Chan-4ever:_** Lol thanks... wonder why only a few are voting for any other Tala Options... BE RISK TAKERS PEOPLE!

**_Rejiita:_** Lol Thanks, anyway, I was looking for the pairings for the C2 I have (Check it out) that are in really good stories.

_**

* * *

**_

**_Mine, Now.  
Bite me_**

Bryan had been up all night, which really wasn't unusual. In fact it was sometimes a normal occurrence. What wasn't normal though, was the fact that he couldn't get Rei out of his head.What was it about him that he was pulled by?

What did Rei have to do with anything? Yeah so he hurt him the first time they battled, so what. He did that to a lot of people...

He growled in frustration before standing and just about stomping to the door, grabbing his keycard as he went, slipping it into his back pocket.

He was swiftly walking down the long corridors, and was, soon enough, outside. He wasn't even paying attention where his feet were taking him. Because of that fact, he ended up at the Gym.

'_Might as well work off some steam_.' He thought as he walked inside. But as soon as he walked into the locker room he froze. There, taking a shower, was the reason of his frustration, it looked like he had just got done.

Bryan caught his eyes just before they roamed, and squeezed them shut. '_no no no no no no no...'_

When he opened his eyes they were as cold as they were before he entered, and he steadily ignored him...well as much as possible, as he walked behind the stall and into the Gym.

_'Two hours,_' He thought desperately and began just about slaughtering the punching bag.

He lost track of time and was only startled out of his concentration when he heard a low whistle behind him, then he froze and turned.

"What'd the poor bag ever do to you?" Rei asked, amused. "Did it bite you Bryan?"

He glared, but Rei continued, ignoring it.

"You know, you can tell me. I won't tell anyone. You two need to kiss and make up." By now there was a childish pout on his lips, and Bryan found his eyes constantly drawn to them.

He growled in annoyance and walked up and slammed Rei against the wall, winding him. He reached up a hand to throw him off when Bryan pushed it underneath him and blocked his legs as well.

He was utterly trapped and to top it off, he could barely breathe.

'_Note to self...no tease birdie._' He thought sarcastically, though his face was as calm as ever.

"Why?" He growled through clenched teeth.

That made Rei freeze and look at him in confusion, and right when he was about to question him, the punching bag squeaked, and the chain gave way.

Snapping them both into action, Rei immediately brought up a knee, which was quickly dodged and countered on Bryan's part.

Then he was pinned again, Bryan glared at him and then slammed his head back against the wall and put a hand to his throat. His vision blurred and his breathing became slightly more erratic. His eyelids drooped, and then suddenly he was swept up into someone's arms and they carried him a ways before placing him on something that he assumed was a bench.

"Why?" He asked again. "Just leave me alone, Rei."

_'Bryan...'_

**_

* * *

_**

Yeah...short...but hey... I'm trying really hard with these chapters and excuse me if they're short as hell...

I need people to send me detailed synopses of the episodes so far. I will be running this along with the show and therefore I will need to know because I forgot most of them and the ones I do remember are fuzzy at best.

Aka if you want this to be updated then send me the synopses so that I know what the hell is/was going on.

_**I'm going to be running a poll.**_

Tala will be with:

_Kenny-2  
__Daichi-1  
__Lee- 4_

Kai will be with:

_Lee-  
__Tyson- 3  
__Hiro- 2_

This is a Bry/Rei and the naughty version will be posted on AFF. I have the Link in my profile. Also in my profile is a teaser for next chapter. Check it out!

If I think of anything else I'll let you know, though don't expect anything 'naughty' before the 10th chapter.

Okay then, let the voting commence, just so you know, those are the only ones on the poll, and unless I get 5 votes for a person it won't be added.

**_The Dark Huntress Cara_**


End file.
